indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fedora
Indiana Jones is well-known for his trademark fedora hat. Herbert Johnson in London was the company who supplied the fedoras for the trilogy. They can still be purchased today, for the taste of around $300.00, from their shop in London. With each Indy film a new shape to the fedora came with it. Here is a breakdown of the different styles. Raiders Fedora The Raiders of the Lost Ark hat was the tallest one in the trilogy, with a straight-sided crown, wide brim, with very little rounding at the top. The brim also has a dramatic swoop in it, particularly noticeable when the hat is pulled down towards the eyes. While Herbert Johnson did make the hats used in the movies, they no longer carry the Brazilian model the movie had was made from. To get a Herbert Johnson fedora, one would get a modified version of one of their current fedoras to achieve the Indy look. Some fans when acquiring Indy attire want the name, but one should keep in mind that there are several other hatters available who do an outstanding job of creating an Indy hat. Peters Brothers makes a fantastic custom Indy hat and the quality of workmanship for the prices is unparallel to in this day in age. Adventurebilt is also a great in making "Indy" hats. They are made of 100% beaver furfelt and can withstand true-adventure. There also the top seller for "Indy" fedoras.[http://www.adventurebilthats.com.htm ''Temple of Doom'' Fedora With the filming of Temple of Doom, the Indy hat took a few twists of its own. Herbert Johnson started using a new model to create their Indy hats, plus Stetson began to manufacture hats for the movie as well. With two different companies supplying hats for the movie, a variety of shapes of the hat can be seen throughout the film. The most common hat from Temple, though, seems to be the Suspension Bridge hat, as it has a more distinct shape to it than the other hats in the movie. While Temple of Doom was playing in the theatres fedoras were produced commercially in conjunction with its release. Stetson had their hats crafted in two locations, Austria and the United States. The Austria hats were noticeably different, made with a finer quality of felt, not coarse, like the U.S. versions. In 1988 Stetson stopped selling their Indy hats, and let their license of the hats expire right before Last Crusade started filming. ''Last Crusade'' Fedora With Stetson letting their license expire, Dorfman Pacific hats began to commercialize the Indy hat, and these hats eventually made their way into Disney theme parks. The hats for the movies were still crafted by Herbet Johnson, and supported a more consistent look than those of Temple. Though not as distinct at the Raiders fedora, the Last Crusade hat is still very sharp, with a prominent curl of the brim and with still a tall crown. Links Herbert Johnson - Original Indy Hat Peters Brothers - Arguably the finest crafted Indy hats available today Category:Equipment